


kisses on corpses

by tsuzurao



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Animate Object, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Het, Non-Sexual Necrophilia, Other, Post-Canon, Unreliable Narrator, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why won't he run?</p>
            </blockquote>





	kisses on corpses

When she finds him, immobile and alone and quiet, she stops and stares. She claws her way down the hall, her frame scratching the floor. Coming up to his legs, she grabs hard at his knee. Nothing happens. 

She cocks her head, her hair slipping out from behind an ear. Her fingers dig in. She breathes out and nothing happens. His eyes stay closed and he does not move an inch. 

It takes a long time to drag him back to the innermost parts of the gallery. 

(Scattered blue petals go ignored; they aren't important anymore.) 

She props him up against a wall - just like he was before - as best she can. She's never done this before; all she's good for is dragging things away, no matter how much they kick and scream and cry. He didn't do anything no matter how hard she tugged on his ankle. 

He becomes very stiff soon after that. Not even using her nails gets him to uncurl his hands. She expects him to make a sound - his skin is beginning to build up underneath her nails - yet his lips won't even part for so much as a whimper. 

(She's so used to screaming. She's waiting for him to scream and run away.) 

Finally, after staring hard at him and not moving from her spot once no matter how many other Ladies pass by, he turns pliant again. She threads their fingers together curiously. 

(Why won't he run?) 

She swipes at the other Ladies when they start to come closer to them instead of just continuing on past. Even the Ladies who wear the same color as she are kept away. Sometimes they hit her back and she has to face him with red smeared on her cheeks, but he never minds, never comments, never complains, and never runs away. 

Swirls of paint stain the floor around them, immobile portraits of the Ladies laying scattered about, draining and mixing colors. He stays silent. 

(He's always very quiet. It's nice.) 

She kisses his blue tinged lips, his slack face in her hands, fingers streaking paint over his eyes. 

She stays with him. 

He sits with her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me.
> 
>  
> 
> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!!
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
